Galaxia's Story
by Little Di-chan
Summary: What happened to Galaxia BEFORE the Sailor Wars-her life.
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
Damon watched another of his little brother's suitors leave in a horse-drawn carriage. "A wife, Lucient. All mother asks is that you have a queen. Don't you want to be the King?" Lucient shut the heavy green portieres and strode across the room. "She wasn't right. They're never right for me. It isn't fair that mother is making me marry before my next birthday! Can she really disown me so easily?" he groaned. "Wonders never cease ." Damon sighed. "Lucient?" he gasped as his younger half-brother began to glow with an eerie golden light. * * * Eons before Lucient or Damon's births, there lived a goddess and her family. Serenity and Endymion had 18 children: 7 boys and 11 girls. The oldest of these children, a pretty young girl named Gratiana, would soon cross time and space to fulfill a prophecy and begin a legend. Gratiana was a lovely child. She had high cheekbones, glittering red eyes, a pointed French nose, and full, crimson lips. However, her most noticeable feature was her hair. It crowned her head with gold, but darkened into a metallic shade of red as it curled down past her heels. She got along well with most of her siblings, and was well respected by them. The family had a comfortingly domestic life. Serenity taught her children grammar, mathematics, art, and magic. They lived in a large castle with many secrets and unexplored corners. One of these corners was in the East Hall. It all began on a morning like any other. The children had just finished eating. Serenity suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Gratiana?" she spoke coolly. "We need to talk. Bid farewell to your siblings and father, then meet me in the East Hall," she finished, disappearing around the corner. Gratiana did as she was told. At the locked East Hall doors, she saw her mother waiting. "Fate awaits, little one." "What's going on, Mother?" she asked. "Chaos is soon to fall upon this place. I must protect you. You need to hide here, away from the world, my daughter." "Who is Chaos? Can't you do anything about this? I want to stay with you, Mother!" Gratiana cried. Serenity kissed her on the forehead and unlocked the door. "I can do nothing with the future. I cannot destroy the passing of time, or it would destroy our new world. Speak not of Chaos, for you will know him well enough soon." Gratiana stepped into the East Hall and tearfully watched the doors close. She held her breath to hear the tiny click of the lock, and her mother's soft footfalls fading away. She turned bravely to face the East Hall, the Hall of inventions. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
She was surrounded by the genius of millennia, but all she could focus on was an easel and paint set in the centre of the room. It called out to her, 'Sit, paint, and let your tears out in art.' She did sit, and she did paint. Out of the colours, like Venus from the sea, came the image of a comforting guardian angel, a dark-featured man with golden wings and a beautiful glow. She involuntarily reached out to touch her creation. But when she touched the paper, a bright light appeared, half-blinding her. She fell backwards and shaded her eyes. A man-sized shadow blocked the light as it died down. Gratiana dashed unnoticed behind a stature for a hidden look at the male stranger. His features were clearly Roman with his straight nose, strong chin, and pale, sensual lips. He had long lashed a few shades darker than the metallic orange-highlighted ebony hair that lay in mussed curls on his forehead. Under his close-fitting top and pants rippled strong, hard muscles covered in a healthy tan. When she caught his eyes, she was met by the indescribably aqua colour that seemed to liquefy in his eyes' depth. Entranced, they walked toward each other. Gratiana reached out her hand to touch the man's arm, to validate his reality. He carefully traced the side of her face with his fingertips. They seemed under a spell. "Who are you? Where am I?" he asked, whispering. The spell broke its hold on Gratiana. "You're in the East Hall of the Promised Palace. My name is Gratiana," she explained. "I am Prince Lucient of the Crystal Forest. Wait," he stuttered, "Promised Palace. Am I .am I dead?" Gratiana took his hand and placed it over her own heart. "No more than I am," she told him. Lucient stared hard at her, particularly her sunset hair. "Who did you say you were again?" he asked incredulously. "Gratiana, daughter of Serenity and Endymion," she recited, confused yet proud. "The legendary soldier," he gasped. "The prophecy." "What are you talking about?" She demanded. "You don't know? Oh, of course she doesn't know," he said, answering his own question. "Nice to meet you, Miss Gratiana." "A pleasure to have your acquaintance, Prince Lucient," she returned formally. A waltz magically started playing on a phonograph nearby. Lucient extended his arm to Gratiana. "Shall we dance, or will we occupy ourselves with pleasantries all day?" Gratiana was put off by his arrogance, but she smiled coyly and put her hand in his. For a moment, their dire situation was forgotten as they let themselves be swept away to the tune of Elise. The music led them to a small bedroom with a four-poster bed and a comfortable sofa. The phonograph slowed to a mysterious stop and the couple collapsed onto the sofa laughing. "Will you show me the rest of the palace?" Lucient asked, turning to Gratiana. "I." she stuttered, "Mother told me to stay here. She said that Chaos was coming. We're locked in." Lucient gasped softly. 'She's Galaxia,' he thought. 'So that's how she was protected from Chaos.but how am I to get home from here? Will my magic work?' "Come home with me," Lucient offered. "Can you get home from here?" she asked. "I can try." Gratiana pondered for a moment before blurting out, "Let's go," and stood up. Lucient took her right hand with his left and pulled a wooden wand from thin air. He traced the air in front of him with a Latin phrase, which glowed and then dissipated, along with Lucient and Gratiana. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Lucient and Gratiana reappeared in the room with Damon, only moments later. Damon's eyes grew wide when he saw Gratiana. "Lucient! What just happened? Who is she?" he asked, striding over to stand in front of them. Gratiana cringed a small bit and half-fearfully laid her left hand on Lucient's arm and clutched his hand with her right. "Damon, this is Lady Gratiana. Gratiana, this is my half-brother, Prince Damon," Lucient explained. Gratiana lessened her grip on Lucient, letting go of his hand to extend hers to Damon. "Well met, Lady Gratiana," Damon said, bowing to kiss her hand. "Nice to meet you, Prince Damon," she answered, taking her hand away. Damon looked up at his younger brother. "The people await your address," he reminded him. "Lucient groaned. The people of his kingdom waited and hoped for a marriage announcement every time he was introduced to a new princess, duchess, or lady. However, they had always been disappointed, and would be disappointed again today. Unless of course he proposed to Gratiana. But he couldn't yet; he hardly knew her. It could be considered that they were courting each other. That would make the kingdom, even his mother, happy. Damon could hear the gears grinding in Lucient's head and he frowned. 'Don't be planning to use this girl, please, Lucient,' he thought. "Gratiana, would you accompany us?" Lucient asked, extending his hand to her. She took it, nodding. Damon frowned more openly as they climbed the stairs and stepped onto the balcony. Millions of people waited expectantly below them. A woman with medium- length blonde hair stood by the wall. Damon went to stand by her and beckoned for Gratiana to follow. Lucient let go of her hand and walked to the balcony's end, leaning on the rail. A hush ran over the crowd. "Lady Nadine and I are not going to be married," he announced. A collective 'aww' was heard from the crowd. Lucient beckoned to Gratiana. When she stood next to him, he said, "In other news, allow me to introduce the palace's newest guest, Lady Gratiana." The crowd applauded politely, but as they saw the guest's hair, it slowed and was replaced by whispers: 'Who is she?' 'Did you see her hair?' 'Do you think Lucient took her hand and led her back down the stairs, followed by Damon and the blonde woman. When they reached the bottom, Lucient turned to face Damon's companion. "Catherine, could you show Gratiana to a guest room? Room 412, please?" he asked. Catherine nodded. Lucient leaned down to kiss Gratiana, but she properly turned her cheek to him and left with Catherine. Damon turned on Lucient. "Are you trying to use that poor child? So you can become king? Are you that greedy?!" "That's Galaxia, Damon! Don't you see? I've fulfilled a prophecy! Don't you remember it?" he asked. "Galaxia?" Damon gasped, looking in the direction Catherine and Gratiana disappeared to. "The prophecy . 'A prince will retrieve the sunset- haired legendary soldier, and they will marry to rule a kingdom and break the curse of the returned Elysians!" "Of course. Don't you see? It's meant to be!" "Galaxia ... You're lucky, Luc." * * * Gratiana stretched and flopped onto the guest bed. "Comfortable?" Catherine asked. "Very. I love Lucient's palace!" Gratiana answered, smiling. "There are some things I must warn you of." Catherine began. "Lucient and Damon think that you're the legendary soldier, Galaxia. We have a legend about her; that she will return and save us from an awful curse." "A curse?" "Yes. Also, my mother-in-law, Queen Galia, has put a limitation on Lucient if he wishes to be King. He must marry before his coming birthday, or she disowns him and Damon will rule. Galia's cold-hearted to her youngest son, Endymion's only child," she warned. "Is Lucient setting me up?" Gratiana asked fearfully. "I doubt it," Catherine answered, smiling warmly. "I know him, and I think he really loves you. Forgive him if he moves too fast." "Of course. I. I think I love him as well," she sighed, smiling back at Catherine. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
Gratiana had stayed in the Crystal Forest's Palace for two months, quietly suffering from homesickness. She wanted to return to the East Hall in case her mother came to see her. However, Serenity was watching her, and in the back of Gratiana's mind, she heard her mother telling her to stay, to help those poor cursed people fulfill a prophecy, to help a man she was beginning to love become King. Damon and Catherine met in the gardens one day. "I'm worried," Catherine confessed. "Gratiana isn't falling for Lucient as fast as we'd hoped. She needs to be head-over-heels for him before Galia and Endymion return!" "You're right," Damon sighed. "She's an awful lot like you, Cat," he laughed. "So stubborn. You'd almost think you were related." Catherine laid her head on Damon's shoulder in an uncommon showing of weakness. "My mother . my real mother had hair like hers . Maybe we're distant relatives . If she's really Galaxia ... we could be ... But we couldn't be so close in relation," she reasoned, "That we act the same." Just then, Lucient and Gratiana were seen strolling down the garden path. They had their arms around each other's waists; Gratiana with her head leaning on Lucient's arm, Lucient whispering into her hair. Damon and Catherine gave each other unbelieving glances. When Gratiana noticed the other couple, she quickly pulled away from a puzzled Lucient. Damon smirked. "Hey, you two," he called. Lucient glanced over at Gratiana, who was smiling warmly. "Good morning," he answered slowly. "Good morning," Gratiana cheered, smiling faux-cheerfully. She didn't want to let on how close she and Lucient were really becoming. But Damon and Catherine had seen, and the latter was staring scornfully at her. "Galia and Endymion are coming home tomorrow," Catherine reminded everyone. "Gratiana, have you seen the photo albums of the family?" she asked falsely. "Why no," Gratiana answered, the same amount of sarcasm in her voice as in Catherine's. "Why don't we go see them?"  
  
Catherine pinched Damon's arm lightly, giving him a beseeching look. "They're in the library. Come with me." Gratiana gave up her farce and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Lucient's cheek. She followed Catherine out of the garden. When they disappeared from sight, Damon told Lucient, "'If I were a girl, I'd be all over you with your dating techniques 'Romeous told me that once. As much as I hate to admit he was good for anything, that piece of advice was well-needed." "I don't know what's wrong. She's so romantic when no one else is around; you saw. But she just turns cold when she sees people. Other people," Lucient sighed. "I don't know what to do!" * * * "Why are you hiding you relationship from us?" Catherine demanded. "I don't want people to think Lucient and I are more serious than we really are," Gratiana pleaded. "But you're making them think you aren't serious at all! You're worrying people- -they want Lucient as King! And Lucient wants to be King. He has to find a bride in the next 3 months, and don't you see? He loves you! You can't play with his heart like this if you won't marry him," she finalized. "Either you warm up around other people or leave. He needs a wife, not a mistress." Gratiana gasped defiantly. "I love him!" she shouted. Catherine stopped. Seconds after she uttered the words, she clamped her hands over her mouth. "Do you?" Catherine asked. "I .I do," she admitted, beginning to laugh. "I love him!" That night, before Gratiana retired to bed, she heard a knock on her door. It was Lucient, looking sad and somewhat dejected. She invited him in. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Gratiana, what was the matter with you today?" he asked, hurt in his voice. "I .I'm sorry. I didn't want to thinking we were more serious than we were; but this is serious," she said, taking his hand, "and I think I love you." Lucient's sadness melted away and in its place a huge smile was left. He swept her off the floor, turning her in a big circle and then letting her down into his embrace. "I love you, too," he said. She fully returned his embrace. "I don't want to rush into things," she told him. "I want to take it slow." "We will," he reassured. "When Mother and Father get back, you can meet them. They'll love you." 'Father, at least,' he thought. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Galia and Endymion returned the nest afternoon. Lucient came to Gratiana's room to help her get ready for dinner, and if he had the courage, tell her of Galia's temper. Gratiana sat at the vanity, attaching a white net around her pinned- up hair. Lucient walked up behind her and swiftly pulled the sole pin out of her hair, watching it tumble down. "Lucient!!" she screamed, jumping up and lashing out at him. He backed up and amusedly protected his face with his hands. "Keep your hair down. I like it," he suggested, smoothing down one side of it. Gratiana sighed angrily. "That took me two hours to get up!" she told him. He pressed his index and middle fingers against her lips, shushing her. "Why don't you show me your dress?" he asked. Gratiana led him to her sewing machine, where an amber-coloured dress hung. She held it up against her skin, showing Lucient. "Let me try it on." Gratiana shut herself in the bathroom to change. Normally, at home, she wouldn't have bothered, but she was learning a whole new set of ethics, here in the Crystal Forest. The dress had thread-thin spaghetti straps, and a v-neckline than ran all the way down until the dress cinched under her bosom. Lines were embroidered on it in a pearlescant shade of pink. The skirt of the dress split into five petal-like pieces. Lucient's eyes widened when he saw the dress Gratiana made. He knew his mother wouldn't like it, but he sure did, especially the way the silk clung to her curves. Her hair especially framed and brought attention to her petite but developed body. As far as he was concerned, she was a knockout. "Well?" she asked, spinning around. "What do you think?" "You're beautiful!" he exclaimed. "You aren't just saying that? Do I really look good?" she went on, modeling in front of the mirror. "Maybe I should have a shawl; maybe it's too revealing." "It's just fine," he reassured, placing a golden circlet like his own over her hair. "My Princess Gratiana." She leaned against his strong chest and drew his arms around her, enjoying their romantic bliss. "I love you," she told him again, whispering each word as though it was old porcelain and might break at the least little thing. "I love you, too," he answered, giving each word at least twice as much care. A cold gust suddenly blew through the room, though the doors were closed and the windows locked tight. Lucient shivered fearfully and help Gratiana closer. The gust continued, and it sounded like it was saying, 'beware, watch out.' * * * Outside the dining room, Lucient finally got up his courage. He pulled Gratiana aside. "My mother," he warned, "isn't exactly partial towards me. She doesn't want me to be King. Don't let anything she says get to you." "How can your mother be so cruel?" Gratiana asked, hurting for Lucient. "When I was 8 years old, she shut me up in a prison because she wanted her first son, Romeous, as heir. Damon found me and saved my life. Now that Romeous is dead, she wants Damon as heir. Anyone but me. Romeous and Damon's father is Ares, whom she had an affair with while married to my father," he told her. "He found out shortly before I was born." "Oh, Lucient," Gratiana sighed. She touched his face gingerly, seeing the tears threatening to run from his eyes. 'How can he stay here,' she wondered, 'when his mother is so compassionless?' "Don't let her win. Don't let her see you cry." "Never," he reassured her, sucking up his tears. "She's in here, waiting to be knocked off her high horse," he joked. They entered the dining hall, calm and collected. A servant announced them, "Prince Lucient and Lady Gratiana!" Damon and Catherine were seated next to each other. At the head of the table was a cheery, fat old man with greying blue-black hair and laughing cerulean eyes. Seated to his right was a gaunt, thin woman with long, harsh jet hair and piercing stone-grey eyes. She stood to greet Gratiana. "Welcome back Mother, Father," Lucient said, half-bowing to each of his parents. "I'd like you to meet my guest, Lady Gratiana. Gratiana, this is my mother, Queen Galia, and my father, King Endymion." Gratiana began to say "Nice to meet you," but she was cut off by Galia's high, thin voice. "Don't tell me this is your new suitor. I thought her name was Nadine," she said scornfully. "She's obviously a tramp with dyed hair trying to look like Galaxia; like the answer to our prayers. This is shameful, Lucient, that you should waste your time with such a fraud." Lucient grew angry. "She is Galaxia!" he shouted. Gratiana moved to touch his arm, to give him strength, although she was as scared as he was angry. "Sit down, Galia!" Endymion roared. "Are you blind? Can you not see a legend standing before you? YOU are shameful!" Any colour in Galia's face was drained out as she meekly sat back into her chair. Endymion got up and walked to Gratiana, bowing before her. "It is an honour and a privilege to have you here," he told her. "Please excuse my wife." He smiled at Lucient. "Sit, sit, and let's eat. I've had a long journey, and I have much to say." 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
"What's going on at the airstation, father?" Lucient asked. "The new airstation and the old airstation are getting different space maps . they don't overlap correctly. It's like there's a dimensional gap over one," Endymion answered. Gratiana picked at the food on her plate. Normally, she had a voracious appetite, and before she entered the dining room, her stomach had been growling. However, it had been quieted by her encounter with Galia. She quietly raised a quarter-forkful of mashed potatoes to her mouth, attempting to evade Galia's hateful glare. "You don't think the new airstation is our ticket back to Crystal Tokyo, do you?" Damon asked. "That's exactly what I think," Endymion told them. Catherine sighed loudly. "Crystal Tokyo, Crystal Tokyo, Crystal Tokyo! It's all we ever hear around here. Can't you boys think about THIS planet? All the poverty, the war, the murder?" she sighed. "Crystal Tokyo can help us remedy all that. A descendant of the queen can hold magical power over the people here. Crystal Tokyo is a city of plenty; treasure and riches and.." Catherine cut Lucient off. "For one thousand years only. Hasn't it been that long since we've been here? Our runaway race, I mean. Plus the time Crystal Tokyo existed before we came here," she said. "Where did you hear a thousand-year limitation?" Endymion asked incredulously. "A myth from Earth in my time," she murmured. They were too enraptured in conversation to notice the stare down between Galia and Gratiana. * * * Gratiana quietly snuck herself into Lucient's room before he returned from sword fighting lessons. She sat on the edge of his bed and attempted to wipe away the tearstains on her cheeks. Moments later, Lucient burst through the door and confidently strode over to close the window, passing right by Gratiana. After he locked the window, he turned around and stopped, noticing the petite figure perched on his bed. "Gratiana, what's wrong?" he asked, moving to stop a fat tear from rolling down her face." "Oh, Lucient," she cried, hugging him around his waist and sobbing into his chest. "Everyone thinks that I'm some tramp, some siren, here to distract you from finding a wife. They all think I don't love you!"  
  
Lucient lovingly stroked her back. "There, there," he told her. "Nobody thinks that. Don't listen to Galia, she's not important" "But," she sniffed, "She IS important. She'll stop us from being together!" "She can't; she won't ever," he reassured. "We'll stand up to her foolishness; we'll be together." Even as he promised her this, Lucient's blood ran cold. A sharp chill went up his spine. "I'm okay now, Lucient. Thank you." She carefully rose onto her toes to kiss his cheek, sensing his tenseness, and left. A cold wind rose as she closed the door. "Stay where you are; where you belong," Lucient whispered, throwing a warning to the wind. "and don't ruin this perfect happiness." 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
Gratiana laid her head on her pillow, closing her eyes. She fell quickly to sleep. However, there was a shadow in her bedroom that had followed her when she left Lucient's. A man laid his hand on her shoulder, making sure she wouldn't wake, and then sprinkled a gold tone powder over her eyes. He lifted her limp, sleeping body from the blankets, wrapped her in a warm robe, and carried her out of the palace. When she woke, she was being laid out on a plush rug in front of a roaring fireplace, but she was still freezing. The man standing above her was well-built, with medium-length metallic grey hair covering smouldering black eyes. "Where am I?" she demanded, feeling very weak but somehow contended with the stranger. "In my humble cottage, my dear lady," he answered in a rolling grumble. "How did I come to be here?! Did you kidnap me?" she asked, gaining anger. "Why, of course. I brought you here; with my magic. You really don't belong with that prince . he's terrible. You really haven't met him yet," he cooed, sitting beside her. "Take me back! IMMEDIATELY!!" she screamed. "I belong with my Lucient; he is no monster; you are a monster!" She pulled herself to a sitting position and reached into her corset, only to find the dagger she kept there gone. The man caught her wrist and held it above her head. "I won't keep you here long-just don't try anything stupid, Lady Gratiana." "Who are you? What do you want with me?" she asked, helpless tears coming into her eyes. "Call me Guillome. I like that name. Maybe one day . you'll know my real name," he whispered mysteriously. "Leave me alone," she whimpered, falling asleep again, warmed by the large fire. Her eyelids grew heavy and shut themselves. Guillome smothered an incense stick he had burning. "You'll fear me less soon, my tiny temptress. It's in your destiny to betray the fair prince; you'll soon find out." * * * Lucient entered Gratiana's room the next morning to find her sprawled on the floor, clutching her dagger, with a long diagonal cut on her opposite palm dripping with blood. He rushed to her side and shook her awake. "Gratiana, I told you not to sleep with that dagger; it's dangerous!" he scolded. She felt drowsy and heavy, still drugged from the night before. "I won't anymore," she promised weakly, deciding that if Guillome returned he would dispose of it again anyway. Lucient carried her to a seat in front of the fire and set her down. He proceeded to bandage her hand. "I had a terrible dream last night," he told her. "That a demon kidnapped you and I couldn't save you." She held her tongue, not wanting to worry Lucient with her problems. But she felt too drugged to lie. "I'm alright, Lucient. Go ahead to breakfast; I'm not hungry." She shooed him out the door. She felt guilty, but what Guillome had told her about Lucient replayed itself in her head. "You don't belong with him; he's terrible; you haven't met him yet." She opened her window to hear the whisperings of the wind say, "My dear lady, Lady Gratiana." 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
  
Lucient and Gratiana met in the gardens that afternoon. "Lucient," Gratiana began, "will you teach me to fight with a sword?" He shot her a surprised glance before answering, "Of course. I'll have Damon teach you tomorrow," he promised. Gratiana smiled to herself and laid her head against his arm. Meanwhile, Catherine and Damon watched them out the window. "She's changed so much . not the little spitfire she was. They're so close; she's not afraid of being affectionate now," Catherine observed happily. Damon nodded. "But she's afraid of something . She's paranoid; leaning on Lucient for protection. She's scared when he's not around. Don't you see it?" he asked. "Now that I think of it, yes. but I wouldn't worry." * * * Lucient stopped suddenly and turned to Gratiana. "I've got something important I need to ask you," he began. Gratiana saw what was coming with a tiny pinprick of fear in her stomach. "Yes?" Lucient went down on one knee, looking up confidently into Gratiana's eyes. He opened a black velvet box, displaying a gold ring with a heart- shaped setting of tiny diamonds. "Will you marry me?" Gratiana gasped, despite having seen his proposal coming. She touched the diamonds lightly with her index finder and looked into Lucient's sincere eyes, opening her mouth to answer. Just then, a bitter cold wind blasted through the trees, blowing Gratiana's hair into her eyes and mouth! Lucient stood up quickly to shield her from the gust. "Yes," she choked out once the wind passed. "I love you, of course I'll marry you." In their thoughts the simultaneously warned, "Stay away, cold darkness," and Gratiana added, "I love Lucient. I don't need you, Guillaume." That night, Gratiana was vistited again by Guillaume. He had a look of worry crossing his pale face. "You told him yes," he began gravely. "Why? I warned you about him, only bad things will come your way from him." "Only you bring bad luck to me. I love my Lucient; you only want to destroy that," she accused, her voice filled with poisoned anger. "Don't speak so cruelly to me, my lady. A murderer and a traitor, that's who you're engaged to," he whispered maliciously. "A traitor? A murderer?!" she gasped, her voice cracking under fearful tears. "He killed his brother, the first heir, the most suited to the crown, whether of the King's blood or not. And they never really proved he wasn't. You don't think Romeous went and died of natural causes, did you?" Guillaume laughed. Gratiana screamed and broke into hysterical tears. Her Lucient, a murderer?! His own brother! "Shh, it's all right," Guillaume cooed, gathering her up in his arms. "It's a mistake anyone could make. It's not like you can tell from his looks." She shortly woke up in her bed, as from a nightmare. Afraid, she threw her head back and began to scream! Lucient awoke, fear gripping his heart, and ran to her. She continued to scream, even when he was beside her. Catherine, Damon, Galia, and Endymion soon appeared in the doorway, as well as half the servants. "Lucient, move!" Galia commanded, closing in on Gratiana, who continued to scream. Lucient backed shamefully away from his fiancée. Galia slapped Gratiana ruthlessly on both cheeks, quieting her instantly. She cowered in fear under the towering, pale queen. "Nuisance," she muttered, leaving. Everyone else followed her, but not without throwing contemptuous looks at Lucient. He moved back to Gratiana, placing one hand gingerly on her cheek. She cringed a very little away from him. "You murdered your brother," she whimpered accusingly. Lucient gasped. "You did," she whimpered, her voice cracked but rising to a normal volume. "You didn't tell me. You only told me he died!" "I couldn't tell you!" he countered remorsefully. "You could! I would have understood! I had to hear it on the street; from idle gossip!" she lied. "It was kill or be killed." "Get out." "I had to!" "Get out!" she screamed, pushing him towards the door, a chaotic fire burning in her eyes. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
  
Gratiana awoke the next morning, teary-eyed, with a wet pillow. She felt miserable, a feeling she wasn't accustomed to, and lonely. Someone knocked softly on her door. "Gratiana?" Lucient called. "Please, talk to me; listen to me." Gratiana opened the door a crack, eyes glittering with venom, then allowed Lucient to enter. The first thing he did was to catch Gratiana up in his arms and kiss her passionately. She couldn't help but respond, but soon pushed him away. "Don't touch me," she growled dangerously. "Silly woman," he laughed. "You can't expect to lead me on then stop when you want to." He smiled cruelly. Gratiana fearfully attempted to bolt out the door, but Lucient reached it first and locked it, putting the key in his pocket. "Don't make this hard on yourself," he warned. Gratiana's eyes widened in fear. Lucient was far more perilous than she had ever expected. "I love you ... and I know you love me. Don't let my past get in our way," he went on, his voice getting softer. Gratiana was backed into a corner, with Lucient in front of her, closing her in. He stroked her hair lightly, and then suddenly pulled! "You won't let my brother's death get in our way, will you?" he asked sweetly as she tried not to scream. "Lucient, don't do this!" she cried, prying his hand from her hair. "You're hurting me!" As soon as he let go, she softly laid her hands on his face. "You should have told me," she whispered in a light reprimand, smoothing the anger form his face. He slowly regained a look of heartrending misunderstanding. "I'm sorry . I didn't want you to hate me," he said. She laid one finger over his mouth, shushing him. "I forgive you," she said, half-lying from fear. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, finally recognizing the smell of liquor hanging off him. She led him out of the room, directing him back to his bed. * * * When she at last closed her door behind her, she angrily swept a glass vase off a table. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
Gratiana pored over her French textbook, trying to memorize the marriage vows and what they meant. "Est-ce que vous prenez le travail de cet homme, comme son, et sa reine?" she repeated to herself. "Oh, what does it mean? Do you . Do you . take . Augh!!" she screamed, throwing the book across the room. Damon appeared behind her, laying his hands reassuringly on her shoulders. "Why don't you take a break from this French and start your sword training?" he suggested. Gratiana stood up. "Definitely. I can't stand this for another second," she said. Damon led her into a large training room. She slipped a suit of armour on over her clothes, and bound her hair up under a helmet. She chose a lightweight, sharp sword. "I'm ready to learn," she announced. "If you say so," he said, shrugging. "Leçon Un-Learn to fall!" he yelled, savagely pushing her down. She kept her blade aside. "Leçon Deux- Learn how to get up, fast!" Damon leapt after Gratiana, his sword raised. She flew out of the way, first rolling and then using the momentum to jump to her feet. "Leçon Trois- Defend!" Gratiana dodged all of Damon's attacks. "Et Leçon Quatre- Attack!" Damon threw out his arms in a vulnerable position. Clumsily held in one of Gratiana's hands, the sword struck him straight in the chest. It bounced off his breastplate with a resonant tone and shattered. Gratiana practiced on, shattering 3 beautiful metal swords before Damon made her switch wooden ones. She had some natural talent for sword fighting, and her anger helped her. Although he bore little resemblance to Lucient, instead of Damon's face, Gratiana was seeing the face of her fiancée, the morning he stumbled, drunk, into her bedroom. * * * With her anger being let out form her sword, Gratiana began to get along better with Lucient. She came to terms with Romeous's murder, and realized that she hadn't been tricked into marrying a murderer; she and Lucient loved each other. Catherine and Gratiana began planning the wedding. "It will be on the grand balcony. The railing will be taken down so the people can see you. The walkway can be lined with flowers, vines, lace, whatever you want," Catherine told her. They had already chosen Gratiana's dress. It was elegant and white, with thick straps around her arms instead of over her shoulders. It had a close-fitted embroidered top and a flowing skirt that just reached the floor. She also had a high, white gloves and a thick long veil, and from a single connective point flowed a very long, thick train. "Red roses," she answered softly, contemplating her wedding day. "Lucient loves les fleurs rouge ." Catherine smiled at Gratiana, acting very motherly, understanding her out-of-character genteelness. She noticed Gratiana unconsciously holding her middle from time to time, with a contented smile on her face. "Maybe we should move the wedding up . or else we'll have to let out the dress," Catherine coyly suggested. Gratiana caught herself caressing her slightly bulging stomach. "I haven't told him yet- -haven't told Lucient he's to be a father." 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
When Gratiana met Lucient that night to tell her happy news, he realized it seemed everyone had known but him. All the men smiled when he went by; all the ladies giggled. But one thing nagged on his mind. "You have to have a daughter," he told Gratiana, fear encroaching onto his voice. "What?" "A girl. I never told you- there's a curse. Ever since my grandparents - instead of a single daughter, my grandmother had twins. A girl, Serenity, and my father, Endymion. Her husband murdered his sister, and my father became king. The curse continued through Galia, first with her bearing only sons, then with the affair being found out; the people won't take it anymore. If we don't have a daughter, they won't accept me as kind!" he warned. Despair, for a moment, filled Gratiana's eyes, but was soon overcome by courage. "My child is a girl. Our daughter, Serenity," she answered confidently. Lucient's voice lost its dangerous tone. "We can hope," he sighed, embracing Gratiana. * * * Guillaume appeared once again in Gratiana's sleep. "I'll warn you once more," he said. "Don't marry Lucient!" Gratiana smiled wryly. "I'm carrying his child, Guillaume; I'll marry him with or without your blessing," she spat. "What of the way he treats you?" he asked. "And what of the way you treat me?" she countered. "A murderer, my lady, and likely to murder you as well!" he cried. "Very likely," she answered calmly. "If I don't get him first. I always have my dagger . and I'm very good with it in a pinch." Guillaume turned red in anger, unable to get to Gratiana. "And what if this child, the child of Lucient's you are carrying, is a boy? What then?" "Don't you call her a boy," she answered, sarcastically scolding, shaking her finger at Guillaume. "She doesn't like it. Now SHOO! I want to go to sleep!" Guillaume angrily shook his head. "Curse you. And curse your child; your little Endymion," he said, fading. "Curse you right back," she sighed, slipping off to sleep. * * * When Gratiana awoke, Lucient was slaying beside her, arms softly encircling her stomach. He was still fast asleep, so she slipped away, carefully moving the dagger under her pillow into her boot top. She dressed, and then kissed his cheek before she left. "Sweet dreams," she whispered. "And find me when you wake." 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Up so early, ma chérie?" Damon asked. "Couldn't sleep. Et toi?" Gratiana returned cordially. "You're doing so well with your French. Ne rien, madame." "Madame pas," she warned. "But soon ." Damon protested. "Mais, maitenaunt. Je suis une mademoiselle; Une dame," she voiced treacherously. "Oui, une mademoiselle; une dame; a girl; a lady," he agreed confusedly. * * * Lucient awoke in a cold sweat, in Gratiana's bed. She was nowhere to be found. He'd had a terrible nightmare, where Gratiana had been with another man. She'd shunned the man, yes, but they were so close, familiar. And the calm way she talked about being murdered? He smashed a vase (coincidentally, the replacement for the one Gratiana had smashed) onto the floor. He was being possessive, and reminding himself of his brother, Romeous. "No!" he howled. "I'm not like that horrible man," he thought. "The man who locked me up." He broke into uncharacteristic tears. He cried for his memories: his childhood, the trip to that star, the people who shut him up, for 7 lost years. He cried for the long battle with Romeous, for the lives lost, and he cried most of all for Gratiana, who had turned to another man because of the way he'd treated her. Gratiana returned from her encounter with Damon to see Lucient on the floor, staring at white-scarred hands. She gasped fearfully and ran to his side. "Lucient! What's wrong? For the love of all things holy- -! Snap out of it! Mon Lucient, Réveiller! S'il-te plait!" "Get away! S'en allez!" "Lucient, mon amour, Qu'est-ce que c'est? Are you angry?" "Have you been with another man?" he accused. "Of course not! You're my only one. How can you say that?" she cried, hurt filling her voice. "I'm sorry. I just ." he stuttered. "Oh, Mon Lucient pauvre. You've been crying," she sighed softly, drawing his head onto her shoulder. Cold wind swept in through the thrown-open door. Gratiana whispered soothing words to her fiancée, hoping to close his wounds, at least for a little while. "Don't fear," she told him. "When your defences fall, I'll still be here to keep our love alive. Don't be afraid to be weak, at least for a little while. One can't always be strong." 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
5 months after she arrived at the Crystal Forest, Gratiana stepped down the path that led her to Endymion, Lucient, and Damon. Her beauty radiated into the kingdom's people under her. She smiled at Lucient, faintly seen through her thin veil, before turning to Endymion. The aged man began to speak. "Mon fils, Lucient, est-ce que vous prenez cette dame pour votre femme et la reine sur vous ?" He asked. And though the thought of a woman more powerful than he was disturbing, he agreed. "Oui." " Et vous, Dame Gratiana, est-ce que vous prenez le travail de cet homme, comme son, et sa reine? Est-ce que vous comprenez que vous allez être responsable de conduite de royaume ?" "Mais Oui." Gratiana agreed. She had no more doubts in Lucient, and there was no way she was going to shame them both by saying no. "Et ce marige est réuni!" Endymion cheered. The court went into an uproar, shouts of joy and happiness from every person able to speak. They were overjoyed, finally having a queen. They would have been happy with any queen, but to have Galaxia as a queen was overwhelming, if she was truly the Galaxia from the prophecy. The kingdom wouldn't crumble after all! Lucient lifted Gratiana's veil, and the whole crowd went silent. They watched the sacred exchange of rings, and then the kiss. They murmured happily as they dispersed. Gratiana smiled at Lucient and held her somewhat larger stomach. He led her back into the palace. * * * In Gratiana's dreams, Guillaume appeared again. "Come dance with me," he pleaded. "Just because you're tied to Lucient now, it doesn't mean you can't dance with me, be with me." "Lucient knows," she returned sternly. "Leave me alone, Guillaume. I don't love you!" "I wish you wouldn't go back to him; wouldn't care what he knew, if he really does," he sighed. "But I do. You aren't for me, Guillaume . you won't even tell me your name. You don't trust me, and I don't trust you! Stop following me, stop appearing in my dreams!" Gratiana screamed, distraught. "But I trust you, love you, need you, Gratiana. Don't shut me out!" he begged. "Just let me visit you nightly . please." "I'll let you do no such thing. Do as you please, but know I don't love you!" she responded icily, falling back to sleep. Guillaume swore as she disappeared. "I'll have you, take you back from my dear little brother, one of these days. You'll love me better ." he warned. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Months passed. King Endymion fell ill, and Gratiana's pregnancy became more and more apparent. The midwives of Elysion sadly predicted a male child. Gratiana restlessly paced the palace, caring for Endymion and worrying. "Slow down," Lucient warned. "I don't want you hurting yourself." "But I need to bring Endymion his breakfast!" she argued. Lucient took the tray from his wife's hands. "I'll bring father his breakfast. You go rest." Gratiana reluctantly left Lucient to tend to her father-in-law. However, when she opened her door, she was startled to find Guillaume sitting on her windowsill, staring out. "How goes the pregnancy, m'lady?" he asked, not looking away from the window. "Painfully," she answered icily. "Won't you go away and let me rest?" "Ever the faithful wife, n'est-ce que pas? But aren't you worried about the effect of your male child on your princessly stature?" "She's female, Guillaume. A girl named Serenity, and she'll have beautiful flowing hair like mine, and pretty sparkling eyes like Lucient's," she answered, her eyes shining with love. "He very well may have flowing hair and sparkling eyes, but I assure you that the child you carry is a boy." "Cur. Leave me be," she muttered, crawling into bed. * * * After two hours of pain and screaming, Gratiana's first child was born. Lucient squeezed her hand; then handed her her tiny child. "A perfect child; our perfect daughter," he whispered happily. "Serenity," Gratiana cooed, silently counting the fingers and toes on her child. "Ten of each," she thought contentedly. Endymion was wheeled into the room to see his grandchild. She clung trustingly to her mother, blue eyes wide and observing. On her scalp were short, fluffy strands of white hair. "Sa nom?" "Elle s'appelle Serenity." "And she is blessed," he said magically, touching a wand to the infant's forehead. "Become a good king, Lucient," he choked out before breathing his last breath. Lucient rushed to his side, but it was too late. Gratiana cried over her child's head, while Serenity looked on with innocent eyes. The first thing she knew in life was death. 


End file.
